Archon: Goliaths
Archon: Goliaths is a film made by JohnGojira. It is the eighth film in the Archon Franchise, and the fourth film in Archon’s Heisei Era. The film features Archon, along with a new enemy Kaiju, Kai Hometa. Storyline 1998 A.D. On CNN: Just last night, Honolulu was struck by a violent earthquake! 136 people have been either killed or injured in the disaster, and hundreds more have been left homeless. Power is down after cell towers collapsed. All those afflicted will receive care... (Static screen, changes to a different news story) Mt Krakatoa erupted just a few hours ago! Lava posted down the slopes of the massive volcano. Luckily, most of the residents of the surrounding area have been evacuated. Could this be tied to the earthquake that struck Honolulu days ago? Seismologists are still baffled by the cause for the events... (TV shuts off) A figure in a dark room hangs his head and sighs. He says,”The cause, is what has been the cause of a bunch of the shit that’s happened... Monsters.” Title Scene Archon is in a pool of lava at the bottom of the ocean. He roars, as bubbles erupt from his mouth. The screen flashes. A group of seismologists sit in an office.“What could be the cause of the seismic activity?” one said.“There appears to be no epicenter. Strange.” Another one says,“Yes, quite an anomaly.” “Yes, we must locate the epicenter quickly. What if there’s another occurrence?” A few hours later, they are meeting again.“Have we come to a decision?” Another replies,“It has been decided that we will send a submersible to a depth of 12,000 feet. The epicenter has been estimated to be deep in the ocean nearby. The submersible will drop some seismic charges to locate the exact location of the epicenter.” “Right,” the main one said.“Prepare the submersible for the deep sea expedition.” Days Later, The submarine is docked near Mt Krakatoa, ready to dive. The pilot climbs in through the hatch, and gets into the control area.“Devices working?“ the Head seismologist inquired.“Affirmative,” the pilot replies. “Excellent,” the seismologist says.“Prepare for dive... five, four, three, two, one, and five!” The submarine sinks below the surface, and lowers into the ocean. Minutes later, the submarine has gone into the the deep ocean.“12,000 feet,” The monitor says.“Perfect,” The pilot says. In the lab, the seismologist says,“Now, proceed with seismic measurements.” “Right,” The pilot says.“First seismic charge, deploying.” He presses a button, and a seismic charge drops down 50 meters to the ground below. The charge lands with a boom and a plume of dust. Back in the lab, the pick up the first reading.“First reading measured. It is not the epicenter.” “I see,” the main seismologist says.“Proceed forward, and drop another.” The submersible propels forward, and another charge drops from the hull. As it lands, a small school of fish swim away. A plume erupts begins them. In the lab,”Still not the epicenter.” The pilot looks farther away. There’s a strange formation about a click away,” he says.“I’ll get some charges near it.” “Good thought,” a voice says on the com. The Sub propels forward. Some charges fall from the hull near the rock. Five consecutive booms resound across the rock formation, with dust plumes. “We’re getting a reading,” a voice reads on the com.”I think we’ve found the epicenter!” “Yeah! Woo-ooh!,” more voices read over the com.“Great, I have dropped the payloads, And am heading back,” The pilot says.But as he turns the submersible, a loud cracking sound thunders through the ocean‘s depths. A rumbling roar follows. The submersible turns around just before large shards of rock blast off the surface. On the screen that was shared by the submarine’s cam, a burst of red light showed, and the screen became static. Meanwhile, somewhere else at the sea floor, a massive eye opens, and Archon rests near the undersea volcanoes. A roar blasts across, which frightens some deep sea creatures nearby. He rises from his resting area, and his massive tail propels him forward. His long body moves from side to side as he swims gradually towards to surface. Back at the lab, the seismologists look concerned.“He’s dead,” one said. “What happened?” Another wondered.“Guys,“ a different person said.“You’ve got to see this.” On the screen, after the explosion occurred, the channel was switched to a volcanic activity reading screen. The thermal energy near the explosion was immense, that of a volcanic explosion. On a different screen, it showed biological readings. Right at the coordinates of the volcanic explosion, a massive biological reading appeared.“Sirs, it appears whatever caused the volcanic explosion... is alive,” he said with complete seriousness. He continued.“What’s more, the sudden burst of energy means it must have been dormant.” Another person said,“Wait, you mean to say-” The other person who had been speaking before said,“Yes, the explosions from the charges awakened it.” CNN: Just in, an explosion found near the sea floor reveals a shocking discovery of a possible ”Lava Monster.” This was ground when a roar was heard as a rock formation exploded. Also, a large biological reading was found directly near the explosion... In the government building in Hawaii, government officials sat with the seismologists, geologists, and biologists.”Kai Hometa?” a person in the government asked confusedly.“Yes,” a biologist replied.“We call it that because of a lava god from mythology. It is a lost legend of a god of water and fire. He threatened to destroy the civilization of the ancient people. However, Maui defeated the great demon, and it was sealed at the bottom of the ocean.” The government official sat completely silent in his seat, then said,“Hrmm... we better hope that it does not beach itself. I The event it does, advise all military personnel of it.” 12,164 feet down, Kai Hometa roars and pounds down on the sea floor, she begins to slip into the magma lake. Meanwhile, Archon is swimming in more sunlit waters, bursting forward. He roars as he swims across the open ocean. The next day, in the government building, a person rushes to the governor.“Sir! Sir! Sir, a massive surge of energy has formed near My Krakatoa!” He shouts in alarm.“What? But how,” he replies in alarm. It was 12:00 pm. At the summit of Mt Krakatoa, blasts of rocks flew and lava began to pour down the sides. Suddenly, The roof of the volcano blast right off. Kai Hometa is visible near the churning lava and the billowing smoke.“It’s unbelievable, but a lava monster, the Kai Hometa, is right here at our archipelago,” a female news reporter says. “The titanic creature has been recorded standing at 130 meters tall, and weighing a massive 230,000 metric tons! Military forces are heading this way as I speak.” ”How did this happen?! It should not have surfaced!” The governor yells. The biologist explains how it can happen, saying,”It reached land most likely by traveling through magma flows underground. It made it to the volcano base that way, and exited near the summit.” “I see,” the governor said She continues to speak,”It now appears to be coming down the slopes. All people must evac-“ “Move it, Lady!” a Military official says, hauling her away. Tanks rolled across the grass towards the location of the mammoth creature. Helicopters hovered above them.“Target approaching at 30 miles per hour. Focus fire on the monster. On my command... fire!” The tanks fired at Kai Hometa, exploding on contact. Kai Hometa roars angrily, and then releases lava. The tanks are incinerated in the lava. It then turns to the helicopters, and blasts them with lasers from it’s shells. The choppers explode in the air.“It took out the military forces,” an official said. “Damn it!” the general shouts. The governor slams the table in the building in anger.“Where is it’s predicted area that it is heading?” he asked.In reply, a person at the screen says,“It appears to be heading west, right for Honolulu.” “Rrrr,” The governor groans in anger.“This is disastrous.” Another person runs in.“Mr. governor! We have a reading that is in the ocean, it just surfaced in Hawaii from a westerly direction.” “Archon,” the governor says.“And then there were two. This is even more disastrous.” Archon surfaced at the coast near Honolulu. He stomped across the sand as he head for the city. Meanwhile, Kai Hometa reached Honolulu from land. They finally got into the city.“The two monsters have reached Honolulu, Sir,” a person said to the governor.“Send some forces to combat the- wait, do not, on second thought,” the governor said. Archon roared at Kai Hometa. He stomped towards his new opponent. Kai Hometa thundered towards Archon. They then collided to each other. Archon growled, and Kai Hometa bellowed. Kai Hometa secreted magma onto the streets below, which melted buildings in the area. The lava swept Archon off his feet, and the buildings fell on Archon. He rose from the rubble, but Kai Hometa blasted Archon with the condensed magma laser from her shells. Archon growled in anger and a burning pain. Archon returned the favor with a blast of heat on Kai Hometa. This did not seem to hurt Kai Hometa, who charged at Archon again. Archon stomped towards Kai Hometa, and they clash again. Kai Hometa lunges her head onto Archon’s Head, attempting to devour him. The government members watched this battle of giants.“God, it’s much larger than Archon,” one said. As Kai Hometa’s mouthparts continue down Archon’s body, a heat Blast is heard, a shell explodes, and Kai Hometa roars, releasing Archon. She slides backwards, and Archon stands there, with steam wafting off of his body and head. Kai Hometa blasts lusters of lava from her mouth, striking Archon, causing him to fall over. Kai Hometa slithers onto Archon’s body. Archon attempts to get Kai Hometa off, but Kai Hometa is far to heavy. “She’s trying to crush him,” a biologist explained. The governor looks in horror. He shakes his head, and says, “It seems Archon... May have met his match.” As Kai Hometa presses her physical mass on Archon, the streets are ruptured with violent cracks. Suddenly, Archon slashes Kai Hometa with his crest. Kai Hometa half hisses half screetches as et underbelly is severed, and she backs away as magma erupts from her. Archon emerges from the pool of lava. His crest glows blue, as Kai Hometa appears to glare at him. Then, when Archon releases the Judgement Blast, Kai Hometa releases blasts of magma beams. The blasts meet at a convergence point, with a tremendous flash of blue and red, then the Judgement Blast surges at Kai Hometa. Kai Hometa is exploded by the impact. The blue light fades, and Archon stands before a massive crater glowing with lava. Archon roars at the night sky. In the government building, they watch on the screen as Archon roars triumphant.“When the unrighteous come to inflict their strife,” the governor says.“Judgement comes upon them.” Archon turns his head to the ocean, and stomps towards the shore, he slips into the water, and walks onward, until his head sinks below the waves... The end (or is it?) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:Archon Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Fictional Movies Category:Heisei Era